Transformers-We are fighters of existence
by TrojanTony
Summary: I don't know the new Transformers much, but this is my first attempt at them, plus a random thought of mine.


The peaceful serenity of nature is broken by the sounds of vehicle engines and then a voice.

"Autobots! Transform and assist!" The engines ceased and then the sounds of heavy footfalls took their place and more voices.

"Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, deal with Scourge, I'll deal with Megatron." The sound of weapons being readied, more heavy footfalls.

"Aye Optimus, well do, good luck." Three sets of heavy footfalls then move off and one more set begin to run. They stop running a few minutes later.

"Megatron! It's me and you now, make this easy on yourself and surrender!" A chilling, raspy voice replies.

"Optimus Prime, as you well know, nothing is ever over." The sound of a weapon being readied by both speakers follows, heavy footfalls getting into an offensive position then take place.

"Your continued reign is over Megatron, your time is finally up." A cold laugh and a reply.

"I doubt it Optimus, old 'friend', I doubt it very much." And then the attack.

Rifle and fusion blasts from over-sized guns, the sound of plasma sword against shield. Battle in it's finest. The sounds of robotic roaring as Megatron transforms into various forms, the sounds of increased rifle fire from Optimus as he defends and attacks whenever an opening appears. Old enemies fighting a battle that can never truly end, the battle of good and evil.

"Optimus Prime, optimise!" Optimus yells out and his body begins to glow as armour clicks into areas all over his body, he grows in size and new, more powerful weapons appear. 

"An old trick, Optimus, but will it help you against my superior strength?" Megatron sneers as he attacks over and over again, Optimus fires, rolls and punches whenever Megatron gets too close.

"Maybe, maybe not, but true power is in the beholder as the Humans put it." His voice is calm, measured, he has fought this battle so many times. Megatron fires in his robot form and then transforms into a more well armed form. The battle rages and continues to morning, both titans of ages past and future. Good, evil, truth, greed. Both have their beliefs and both will fight for them, a battle that has lasted for many forms of life, robotic, organic, any. There will be no victor and no loser as good and evil is what makes life live.

X-Brawn blocks the shot with his shield that also doubles as an arm and then fires back.

"I shoot, I hunt, I make pretty scrap rings out of you!" He yells out as Scourge fires once again, Side Burn then smashes into Scourge and knocks him off his feet.

"Nothing personal, just don't like you." Side Burn comments as Prowl takes over from behind and fires an EMP pulse that finally hits Scourge and disables him.

"Say hi to the Matrix for me." Prowl says as he, X-Brawn and Side Burn give Scourge a final good bye for good.

"Think Optimus needs our help?" Side Burn asks as the smoke rises from the remains of Scourge.

"No, Ultra Magus should be there shortly, Omega Prime will finish the fight, we should make sure no more Decepticons appear." Agreements spoken and then the three Autobots transform and get back to fighting.

Ultra Magus stops and transforms to his robot form to watch the battle between Optimus and Megatron, he's not a fighter as such, but he knows it's for a good cause.

"On my way Optimus, may this time be the last." Magus says as he runs down to join the fight and to give Optimus the added strength in the form of Omega Prime. Something Magus finds somewhat hard to live with since it means they both join in mind and body, their sparks joining and giving added power and strength to an already strong leader.

"Optimus, Magus, merge!" They both yell out as Magus reaches the battle and then they begin to merge. Sparks joining, strength in both Autobots joining and adding to each other, knowledge and power increasing. It takes little more than a few seconds and standing where Optimus and Magus merged is a Transformer that could perhaps be of legend.

"Megatron, face Omega Prime!" And then the battle continues.

Weapons fire, swords clash, a continuous melody of sound that could maybe be described as the music of war. A war of no end, a battle of many before and after. Good and evil, hope, greed, all are as one when battle rages. Two beliefs, two reasons to fight, life and death in the balance. This is war, this is the heart of all life, this is survival. 

Autobot, Decepticon, Human, animal. All fight to survive in their own way, a war that has been inside us all since the beginning of all. The will to fight, the belief of our own. We Are Fighters. 


End file.
